LED (light emitting diode) luminaires are coming into common use in commercial, institutional, and residential buildings. Some are designed with the look of a traditional fluorescent fixture, having a recessed Troffer housing. Some are screw thread based, to replace incandescent bulbs. Some are flat panels, typically mounted in ceilings. All operate with the energy saving and long life benefits of LED technology. LED luminaires are offered in correlated color temperatures (CCT), for example, of 3500K (warm light), 4100K (cool white), and 5000K (daylight). An infinite number of CCTs are available beyond these examples.
It is often desired to illuminate an area with a diffuse light source that can be suspended from a ceiling, or mounted in a Troffer housing. An elongated light source is especially useful under a long cabinet or for projecting light against a wall. Utilizing a panel having multiple LEDs would render the light source lightweight, powerful, and economical to operate. Using a diffuser shade would provide a soft and omni-directional light, for comfortable reading or residential area light. In addition, the LED light source is environmentally benign, having a low carbon footprint.
The current industry standard is to mount LEDs on a rigid PCB. This limits the geometry of the product to two dimensions, or some variation of two dimensional figures connected together. The PCB board is brittle and has other structural and aesthetic limitations. The PCB board, and its associated copper traces, cannot stand flexing and bending without damage. Hence, an elongated light source would require a mounting structure strong and rigid enough to support a strip of LEDs on a PCB and support a diffuser and associated wiring.
There is a need, therefore, for a surface mounted LED light structure that will be powerful, and that can provide soft and omni-directional light for comfortable reading.
There is a further need for a surface mounted LED light structure as described, and that has a mounting structure strong and rigid enough to support a strip of LEDs on a PCB.
There is a yet further need for a surface mounted LED light structure as described, and that has a low profile for retrofit mounting in a Troffer housing.
There is a still further need for a surface mounted LED light structure as described, and that can be manufactured in large quantities of high quality, and in a cost-effective manner.